This invention relates to an analog timepiece, and more particularly to the switching arrangement for applying the voltage of a battery to the circuit block of a multifunctional electronic analog timepiece.
To meet present consumer demands, electronic analog timepieces such as watches have been manufactured having multifunctions such as chronograph, alarm, elapsed time (i.e., timer) and the like. Multifunction electronic analog watches include an alarm, hour hand, second hand, minute hand and other analog indicators. One or more windows for exclusive multifunction use are typically provided at arbitrary positions on the watch face such as at the six o'clock position to indicate a special non-timekeeping function such as the alarm time. An auxiliary stem, in addition to the normally provided stem, and a switch button for switching into multifunction modes are required to practice the one or more other functions of the multifunction timepiece besides the usual time displaying function. The addition of multifunction indicators, stems and switches makes it possible to provide a variety of watch designs to cope with diversified consumer preferences and requirements. Operation of the auxiliary stems and additional switches for multifunction operation results in application of signals inputted to an integrated circuit (IC) which correspond to the different multifunctions.
The typical switching structure associated with operation of a non-time displaying function includes a switching element and a copper leaf pattern. The switching element is guided by a pin of the base plate or other element to maintain the switching element at the positive (+) potential of a battery within the timepiece. The switching element is made of a conductive element. One of the IC pads associated with a particular function is placed at a positive (+) potential and a corresponding signal (i.e. voltage) corresponding to the selected function is inputted to the IC when the corresponding switching element comes into contact with copper leaf pattern arranged on a circuitry block of the timepiece. The copper leaf pattern is one single element. This typical switching structure is commonly used because of the ease at which a positive (+) potential can be provided from the battery to the switching members. More particularly, the positive (+) potential of the battery can be provided at the end (i.e., periphery) of the switching element.
Polymeric materials are currently used in lieu of metallic materials for the base plate of the timepiece. Such polymeric materials as compared to metallic materials can be produced at a relatively low cost, are of a high quality (i.e., confidence) and can be shaped as desired (i.e., have complex forming properties). Polymeric materials are especially advantageous in multifunction timepieces as compared to a single function (i.e., time of day) timepiece because of the larger number of elements and complex formation in the base plate required.
Polymeric materials are not electrically conductive. The doweled joint, which guides the switching element and which is pulled out from the base plate, is also made from a polymeric material. To provide a positive (+) potential to the switching element with the doweled joint pulled out from the base plate requires a switching structure which is relatively complex, large in size and has a relatively thick body.
It is therefore desirable to provide a multifunction analog electronic timepiece using polymeric or other insulating materials for the base plate which has a simple and highly reliable switching structure. The timepiece also should be relatively small in size and have a relatively thin body.